


My Fluffy Valentine

by jadehqknb



Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Floofs - Freeform, Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: A literal fluffy Valentine's Day tale... or tail, to be more precise.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yachi Hitoka
Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392886
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	My Fluffy Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunovolleygays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/gifts).



Hitoka grips the stealing wheel tighter as home comes into view. It’s more than she ever expected to have and despite the anxiety rolling in her stomach, she smiles at the sight of it. 

A little yip from the backseat has her tapping the break harder than she means, jerking the car and herself back into focus. 

“Shh,” she says despite being the only one in the car, “you have to be quiet so you don’t ruin the surprise.”

And oh what a surprise. 

Her palms are sweating and if her knees were closer enough they would knock together. It isn’t that she thinks Wakatoshi will be _mad_ per se, but buying a puppy as a gift _is_ a bit of a risk. 

What if she didn’t get a breed he likes?

What if he would have preferred purebred instead of an adopted mix?

What if he’s allergic to dogs?

_Don’t be stupid, Hitoka! He stops to pet every dog, cat, whatever more than you do!_

And it’s true. For all his mass and seeming brute and brawn, Toshi has a gentle soul and an open heart. One that adores cute, furry, fuzzy things.

She parks in the driveway, turning around to look at the pup that grabbed her heart. Big brown eyes, a ‘smile’ that could melt the coldest heart she’s sure and fluff, fluff, fluff colored a mottled black, white and brown. The shelter wasn’t sure of her origins, advising Hitoka that if she’s really curious she could always buy a dog DNA test and find out for sure. It’s probably a good idea, she thinks. Maybe it will help them train her better. 

The pup gives a happy yip, wagging her tail, tongue hanging out making her smile and Hitoka smiles back. 

It will be fine, she assures herself. 

~~

She’s prepared ahead of time, having hidden away a crate, dog bed, food, treats, bowls and toys at Sawamura’s house, he being the only person she trusted to keep such a big secret. “He’s going to love it, don’t worry,” he’d said. 

Or maybe that was just him projecting. Because Hitoka hadn’t missed the wistful sigh and longing in his eyes as he set aside her purchases for later pick up. 

Now, she has to figure out how to hide the puppy long enough to surprise Wakatoshi. Maybe she should just put a big bow around her neck and be waiting for him when he gets home? But that might be too jarring. 

But if she puts her in the bedroom unattended, the result will most likely be chewed up pillows and a piddle on the floor. 

Sighing, Hitoka kneels down to rub soft ears and nuzzle her forehead to fur. “It’ll be ok, girl, we’ll figure something out.”

Her phone chimes the tone she has set for Toshi and it makes her jump despite the reassurance she just said. Pulling it from her pocket, she frowns in confusion at the message on the screen. 

_Hitoka_

_I am on my way home and should arrive shortly_

_Please wait for me in the bedroom_

Hitoka wants to ask why, wants to confirm if Toshi is coming home looking for… well, if he is, he won’t get it right away, not with a puppy in the house and no crate to put her in. She really should have picked up that stuff on her way home but she was worried about getting here before Toshi. 

Out of options, she concedes to his request, running through a hundred different ways to apologize for disappointing him. 

Minutes tick by slowly. To her surprise, the pup isn’t too rambunctious or getting into things. It’s almost as if she can feel the anxiety Hitoka emits. She probably can. Hitoka has read about such things, she just never knew how accurate it was. 

The click of the front door has her jumping, hand wrapping around the puppy’s muzzle to keep her quiet. 

“Hitoka?” Toshi calls. 

“In here,” she confirms. 

“Can you come out here please?” 

What the heck?

She rises to her feet, unsure what to do. So far, the pup has proven itself to be well behaved but she’s still nervous to leave her alone. 

And then, from the entryway, comes a loud, deep _bark_. 

Hitoka freezes. 

No way… 

The puppy wags her tail, yipping excitedly in reply and Hitoka belatedly tries to shush her but the door is already opening to reveal her husband in a t-shirt and jeans holding a leash, attached to which is a _big_ Akita. He’s gorgeous with tan and black fur, but instead of looking fierce, he appears playful, eager to meet Hitoka and the puppy at her side. 

The two of them stare at each other for a few seconds before Hitoka giggles and Toshi smiles and then they’re both laughing, the dogs in their hold looking up at them and then at each other. 

“I see we had the same idea,” Toshi says. He remains fixed in place, hold firm on the large dog in his grip. 

“Yes, although our selections are quite different,” Hitoka replies. “Why such a big boy?” 

Toshi takes in a deep breath, scratching behind the dog’s ears. “I wanted to get you a protector for when I’m not here. I do not like leaving you alone for weeks at a time, Hitoka. Having a dog capable of protecting you would make me feel better. So I hope you can forgive what is, now that I think about it, a rather selfish gift.” 

“What about wanting to protect your wife is selfish?” Hitoka says, stepping closer. The puppy next to her lets out a whine, but she doesn’t sound scared. In fact, she’s pulling at the leash, trying to get to the mass of dog by Toshi’s side. 

“And you? What is your reason?” Toshi asks around a smile. 

Hitoka looks at the puppy, picking her up into her arms and nuzzling her fur again. “I know how much you enjoy cute, soft things and she was just too good to pass up.”

“Funny, that’s how I would describe you.”

Despite their years together, Hitoka still blushes at the adorable compliment, cheesy as it is. 

“So, what do we do now?” she asks. 

“We name them. We train them. They’re our family now,” Toshi replies. He smiles again, looking at his dog and Hitoka’s puppy. “Besides, they seem eager to be friends.” 

Hitoka agrees, setting down the puppy and finally letting her get close to the big dog. They sniff each other, tails wagging. Happy barks and yips fill the room and soon they’re romping around as if they’ve been best friends their whole lives. 

“Dogs are so simple,” Hitoka says, somewhat awed. “We could learn a lot from them.”

“Indeed,” Toshi agrees, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. He lays a kiss on the top of her head, murmuring against her hair, “Thank you for the adorable gift.”

“And thank you for the big tough one.” She looks up into that handsome face, pressing a kiss to Toshi’s lips. “What should we name them?” 

Toshi looks at their fur babies as they romp around the living room. “Perhaps, Kenzo for the Akita and Miyu for… her.”

Giggling softly, Hitoka squeezes him tightly. “Sounds perfect.”

“Happy Valentine’s day, Hitoka,” Toshi says, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Happy Valentine’s day, Wakatoshi.” 

~~

Later, they take both dogs to Sawamura’s house where it turns out he was holding items for _both_ of the dogs.


End file.
